


Tiny Shorts

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: (slutty link), Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Rhett, boys back in home town, it's cute and dirty?, remembering the past, tiny shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Link's knee high socks and tight shorts were too much for Rhett.





	Tiny Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to always lovely [@killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) for betaing! ❤︎  
The fic is based on this picture:  
[](https://ibb.co/dJzn07w)  
[(source)](https://mailchi.mp/mythicalentertainment/s16tease)

When Link showed up for the photo shoot Rhett’s jaw dropped. He was used to seeing Link in tight jeans and occasionally in some skimpy clothing for GMM, but the snug fit, black shorts and knee high socks were doing something for him. Sure he liked to look at Link in any outfit, especially if it was tight, but now they were back in Buies Creek, in the same forest, the same spot they had spent time in long ago. Link’s outfit reminded Rhett of Link’s soccer ‘’career’’ and how it felt like the world was open for them when they were young, they could do anything but still spent most of their time together. The surroundings made him feel nostalgic.

Looking at Link now, Rhett remembers exactly why.

Oh, all the denied feelings but still the sneaky touches and exchanged looks. The kisses… all of it was the best time Rhett had ever had.

Rhett let his eyes rest on the exposed flesh of Link’s biteable thighs, seriously, all Link’s perfectly smooth legs needed were Rhett’s bite marks on them. He never asked why Link decided to start shaving his legs but, boy, was he glad Link did. Rhett had to shake his head before his mind went fully in the gutter. 

Link sat beside him on the rock and lifted one leg up onto it, giving Rhett a nice view of his inner thigh.  _ Those long socks, those shorts and the exposed skin between…  _ Rhett’s mouth was watering.

Rhett barely heard what they were instructed to do for the photos. He was confused for a second when Link grabbed his hand, breaking his daydream. Link frowned at him. Rhett finally came back to earth and nodded, hoping his face hadn’t turned red. He knew he was acting weird and now Link had noticed it too. Rhett blamed the shorts. Those damn tiny, skimpy shorts.

Link gave him a couple of side glances. ‘’A handshake, Rhett. Now you’re just holding my hand,’’ Link said frustratedly, adjusting his hand forcefully.

‘’Oh, right,’’ Rhett said, letting out a quick cover-up laugh.

Rhett did his best to look at the camera the whole time and he was glad the photo shoot was over soon and people began packing things up and planning the next event. They had other plans for the day but for now, they had about a half an hour break. Rhett needed it more than ever.

Link hopped off the rock, wiping off his butt for possible dirt. Rhett couldn’t help but stare. The shorts looked even better from the back. The fabric was snugly hugging Link’s ass and slightly pressing into his crack. What a lovely sight it was. 

Rhett stood up and slipped his hand on Link’s waist when no one was looking. He needed to use this opportunity and knowing Link he was definitely thinking about all those years they had spent exploring the forest (and each other) too.

‘’Wanna go for a walk? For old times’ sake? No one’s gonna need us for a while,’’ Rhett asked, leaning slightly towards Link so no one else would hear them.

Link looked at his feet for a moment, his hand rested on top of Rhett’s on his waist like he was about to pull it off him but then he didn’t. He looked at Rhett and nodded. ‘’Sounds good.’’

Rhett let go of Link. ‘’We’ll be back soon!’’ He hollered at their assistant who just smiled as an answer.

Link headed expertly into the woods, Rhett following him. There would be another path not far from the rock and they would reach a spot they thought was pretty cool when they were kids. There would be a couple of huge elm trees they would climb as high as they had dared. But that was not what Rhett was thinking about doing when they got there.

He kept a slight distance from Link who was walking in front of him. There could’ve been a bear right next to him but all he was seeing was Link’s round butt in tiny black shorts swaying right in front of him. He wondered where Link had even gotten those shorts, they were literally exposing most of his thighs. Link had worn shorts before but none like this pair.  _ Why had Link chosen to wear them today? _ His mind wandered fully now that he didn’t need to hold back, they were far from the crew and all they could hear were birds singing and a slight rustling of the leaves on the ground as they walked on them.

‘’I know what you’re doing.’’ Link said then, breaking the silence.

‘’Huh? I’m not doing anything.’’ Rhett protested.  _ I’ve been just looking. _ He added in his mind. Of course he was looking, how he could not?

‘’You’re staring at my ass,’’ Link said knowingly, glancing at Rhett over his shoulder.

Link stopped walking, they had reached the spot with the huge trees. Nothing much had changed. One big limb had fallen off one of the trees and was laying leafless on the ground. Everything else was the same as it had been when they were kids.

Rhett smiled, he never doubted Link would feel him staring but still, he felt heat rise on his cheeks for getting caught.

‘’I know they’re tight, that’s why I got them,’’ Link said with flirty eyes as Rhett stepped beside him.

Rhett squinted, he should’ve known.

Link turned around, looking to see if there was anyone else in sight. Rhett did the same even when he already knew they were too far into the forest. All the time they had spent there they had never met anyone else. 

Finally, they were alone. 

Link walked to one of the big elm trees and put his hand flat on it, like greeting it after a long time. Then he turned around and leaned his back on the strong trunk. He lifted his right knee up, resting the sole of his shoe on the tree as well. He smiled wickedly. Rhett took a few steps closer but he had to admire the view for a moment. Mischievous Link, inviting him over for some body exploration.

‘’Come on, jock. Are you just gonna ogle me or you gonna kiss me too?’’ Link made a come hither motion with his finger. 

Rhett didn’t say anything, he couldn’t resist and he didn’t need to. He felt hot all over already, ever since he first saw those damn tiny shorts on Link. 

It wasn’t the first time he saw Link leaning against that tree trunk in tiny shorts, waiting for Rhett to kiss him. 

All those years ago that image had imprinted into his mind and he visited the memory often. Now he was seeing the updated version. That just made him want it more.

Rhett put his hands on each side of Link’s head on the tree trunk. He looked down when Link looked up. ‘’So, you come here often, sweetheart?’’ Rhett grinned.

Link’s eyes were hooded and his pink lips were inviting him to get a taste. ‘’It’s been a while,’’ Link answered huskily. 

Rhett stroked Link’s hair, looking up and down his lean body. He cupped Link’s head and leaned down, capturing those soft lips with his own. A flood of memories of them making out in the woods came rushing back. Link felt so good in his arms, how he had ever forgotten that?

It was just like yesterday when he last felt Link’s enthusiastically shaky hands roaming up his shirt, pulling him closer, grabbing his skin, leaving nail prints all over his sides and back. Link was always so rough but that was one of the many reasons Rhett loved him. Link didn’t hold back when he wanted something and Rhett was more than willing to give him anything.

Rhett’s fingertips landed on the waistband of Link’s shorts, stroking the line there.  _ They were so tight on him!  _

‘’You really like ‘em, doncha?’’ Link murmured between heated kisses.

‘’Fuck yeah,’’ Rhett grabbed a handful of Link’s shorts-covered cheek.

‘’Wanna get a good look at them?’’ Link smiled and when Rhett loosened his grip he turned around. Rhett took one step back when Link begun arching his back, hands against the tree.

Rhett was pretty sure he just growled from arousal as he saw Link’s hot, little ass pointing up in the air, the shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. 

A second later Rhett’s hands had found their way to Link’s hips and slowly his other hand started to slide up and down on one of Link’s firm cheeks, squeezing and feeling the soft flesh underneath the fabric. Link’s breathy giggles were the only thing he cared about. Link loved to tease him, that had never changed. Rhett ran his fingers along Link’s crack, feeling the warmth. He couldn't resist giving a couple of nice love taps to his ass, it jiggled slightly under his touch.

But as nice as the shorts were, they needed to be removed. He stepped directly behind Link, his hands on Link’s sides. He pressed himself against Link. He was hard, had been before even feeling up Link’s ass.

‘’Oh,’’ Link said, like he was surprised but a second later he was already rubbing his ass against Rhett’s groin. 

Rhett lifted Link up, pressing Link’s back against his chest and their matching blood oath t-shirts together. Rhett fumbled with the button and the fly of the shorts before getting them open.

It really had been a while but he couldn’t wait to bury his face between Link’s cheeks again. Slowly he slid onto one knee, bringing the shorts and his underwear down around Link’s knees. He heard Link sigh when his backside was exposed to the air. 

Link grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up a little and once again arching his back, giving Rhett a clear view of his perky ass. Rhett licked his lips and brought his other knee to the ground too. His knees might be hurting later that night but for now he didn’t care as he watched the delicious meal in front of him.

Rhett placed his hands on each cheek and with his thumbs he spread them just enough to see Link’s glorious pink, little hole.

Link inhaled sharply when Rhett made contact with him with his long, slick tongue. Rhett pushed Link’s cheeks apart as much as he could to swirl his tongue around the hole, making it nice and wet.

Link moaned and then giggled. ‘’I don’t remember this tickling so much,’’ he managed to say.

‘’It’s the beard,’’ Rhett murmured and kept eating his best friend’s ass.

‘’I like it,’’ Link simply said. He let go of his shirt and he started jerking himself off in the same rhythm as Rhett was tongue-fucking him.

Rhett noticed Link’s thighs trembling lightly, he knew Link was close already. As much as he wanted to keep tasting Link’s sweet ass he wanted to get his cock inside him. After a couple more licks he stood up. 

Rhett opened his pants, pulling his cock out. Immediately when his cock hit the fresh air he remembered how much he loved outdoor sex. It was definitely the best kind of sex one could have. The air gave extra sensations to their already sensitive parts. He spat onto his hand and rubbed it all over his cock.

‘’You ready, babe?’’ He asked.

Link’s hand slowed down, he was straight up panting now, unable to speak anymore. He just nodded as an answer.

Both men grunted simultaneously as Rhett pushed his thick cock into Link. 

‘’Some other things have changed too, not just your beard. Fuck, you’re big… Give me a moment,’’ Link grabbed the tree with both hands, arching his back just a little bit more. Rhett was happy Link occasionally joined him in his yoga sessions, they were paying off now.

Rhett wasn’t in a hurry, he soothed Link by rubbing small circles on his back with his hand. He loved watching Link like this, he couldn’t believe how much time had passed since they last did this. Link’s ass was beautiful around his cock, his small waist was to die for, all of Link fit so nicely in Rhett’s hands. There was no going back, he would keep touching Link at every chance he would get in the future.

Soon Link started to move, he let out the sexiest breathy moans as he took Rhett deeper inside of him.

Rhett started to move faster. Link relaxed and loosened up much faster than in their younger years. Rhett was grateful of that. He was able to set the pace as fast as he wanted and he wanted it  _ fast.  _ Link was so hot from the inside, his muscles squeezed his cock in the most pleasurable way, it couldn’t have been more perfect.

He was pounding into Link. It was hard to stay silent but he kept biting his lip. Link’s hand was on his cock again, desperate to get off. When Link tried to glance at Rhett over his shoulder, Rhett saw how cute Link’s rosy cheeks had gotten from the hard fucking. Link squeezed his eyes shut and a moan escaped his lips. Rhett knew he had just come all over his hand and Rhett didn’t need to hold back either. He gave Link a few more hard thrusts before burying himself as far as he could and spilling his seed deep inside his best friend. 

He was breathing harder than ever, he felt a little lightheaded. He had just gotten the best sex of his life. He pulled his cock out and quickly tugged it back into his pants. They would need to start heading back soon.

Link was still leaning onto the tree with one hand and with the other he was pulling his shorts back on. Rhett smiled at his handiwork, Link was so disoriented after getting a good pounding in the ass, just like always.

Rhett grabbed Link’s arm and pulled him up.

‘’How was it?’’ Rhett smiled lopsidedly. 

Link’s cheeks were still so beautifully pink and his lips puffy from making out earlier and he gave Rhett the cutest, wild smile. ‘’It felt naughty, anyone could’ve watched me getting fucked by a big man with his big, fat cock and there was nothing I could do about it,’’ Link purred, his hand lifting up to stroke Rhett’s beard.

‘’Just as kinky as always,’’ Rhett laughed and kissed Link on the forehead.

Rhett helped Link pull his tight shorts back up. He liked knowing his come would trickle out and soil the shorts from the inside. He had just marked Link as his and just the two of them knew it.

‘’I wonder how much tinier your shorts would have gotten if these hadn’t done the trick,’’ Rhett brushed one strand of hair out of Link’s forehead.

‘’Legit booty shorts, I guess,’’ Link shrugged and fought back from smiling like he was being absolutely serious.

‘’Oh dang, I should’ve waited a little longer then.’’ Rhett pulled Link close, his hands dropping onto Link’s ass once again.

‘’Uhmm, nah… You might still get to see them very soon,’’ Link pressed his head to Rhett’s chest.

Rhett rested his head on Link’s head. ‘’You have them already?’’ He wondered.

‘’Maybe,’’ Link giggled.

Rhett raised both eyebrows at him.

‘’Come to my room tonight and you’ll see,’’ Link bit his lip, wrapping his arm around Rhett’s waist as they walked back towards the base camp.

‘’That’s a deal,’’ Rhett said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but he loved seeing Link like this again, flirty and cute. It made Rhett extremely happy inside.

He would’ve dwelled on the feeling more but the mention of booty shorts was already taking over his brain. Rhett could already see himself handcuffed onto the headboard of Link’s bed while Link was giving him the most teasing and torturing lap dance in the skimpiest pair of booty shorts he had ever seen.

Oh boy, he hoped the rest of the day would go by fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts about the fic and did you miss me? :p ❤︎


End file.
